


In Your Arms, I am Safe

by TotallyRadioactive15



Series: #Ballum - Fluff [18]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Ben taking care of Callum, Confessions, Cuddles, Episode Fix-it, Episode Related, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: Set the evening of the confession, everything becomes to much for Callum as he realizes what he could have lost - Ben makes him feel better
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: #Ballum - Fluff [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602898
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	In Your Arms, I am Safe

Ben opened his eyes suddenly and sighed. He'd been in and out of sleep since his head had hit the pillow. Why he didn't know. He suspected because he was cold, he looked down and realized that the duvet was half off of him and the heat he normally got from Callum wasn't there. 

He looked to his side hoping Callum had just rolled over but all he saw was an empty bed.   
He got up and picked up his glasses pushing them on his face before getting up. He pulled on some jogging bottoms and one of Callum's large hoodies to keep himself warm before heading downstairs. 

There weren't to many places Callum could be. He walked into the living room, and then the kitchen finding the taller man breathing heavily as he stood against the counter by the back door, a glass of water in front of him as his hands griped the edges of the counter. 

'Callum?' Ben whispered as he stood in the door way, he stepped closer until he was behind Callum.   
He reached out of touch his back only to retrieve his hand at the last minute afraid to startle the older man. 

'Darling?' Ben asked taking a step to the side he pressed his hand gently over Callum's larger one still holding onto the edge of the counter 

'I'm okay' Callum whispered. He turned around slowly and gave Ben a small smile. 

'You're not okay... I know your not... let me in darling... tell me what's wrong' Ben told him taking hold of both of Callum's hands stroking his thumb over his knuckles gently. 

Callum let out a sob as Ben tightened his hold on his hands, pulling on them, beckoning Callum over to the kitchen table. He pulled out the chair and pushed Callum gently into it. 

'Tell me' Ben pressed  
Callum wrapped his hands around Ben's as he took a deep breath.

'I thought... Oh god i thought i was going to lose you... I was so close to loosing everything....I should have said no... shouldn't have let it get this far... but I love you to much Ben... I don't know what i would have done if i had lost you' Callum cried, tears pooling in his eyes 

'Hey baby... Its okay. You didn't loose me... I'm here... and I'm always going to be here' Ben told him 

'I wish you'd told me sooner, I could have helped... I hate that you went through all of that on your own... you must have been so scared sweetheart' Ben whispered pulling his chair closer to Callum's 

'I'm sorry' Callum whispered though the silence  
'You've got nothing to be sorry for.... I'm the one that should be sorry... after all if i hadn't done that stupid warehouse job you wouldn't have been in this mess in the first place...' 

'You just need some practice in not getting caught on CCTV' Callum whispered getting a giggle from Ben 

'Maybe that's something you can help me with?' Ben asked   
Callum smiled 'maybe' he whispered 

Ben smiled back before leaning over the table. He let go of Callum's hands so he could use them instead to wrap around Callum's face, pulling him forward so that their lips met in the middle.

Callum's hands coming up to frame Ben's smaller face as the kiss deepened between them  
Ben was the first to pull away 

'There that's better...the colours back in ya face now' Ben told him smiling   
'Come on.. let get back into bed' 

***

'This is nice' Callum sighed running his fingers through Ben's hair as Ben drew love heart patterns over Callum's naked chest. 

'What? we do tis every night... just lay here.. you holding me' Ben told him 

'Yeah i know... but it feels better now... I feel like i can relax be myself... know that everything is out in the open' Callum told him dropping his head down so he could press a kiss to the top of Ben's head 

'No more secrets though... we both need to promise' Ben told him   
'I promise' Callum whispered   
'I promise too' Ben told him dropping small kisses to the middle of the hearts he was drawing out. 

They sat in silence for a while Ben listening to the thump thump pf Callums steady heartbeat underneath him, grounding him as the older man played with his hair. 

'So did Lexi ever decided on a song?' Callum asked breaking the silence

'Didn't know you could sing babe... didn't think you would want to be part of our ensemble'

'I don't think i can... but your my family... and I'll do anything for you and Lexi.. I mean how can i say no to that little diva' Callum said laughing

'She learnt from the best that's for sure!' Ben told him looking up into Callums eyes

'She sure did'

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Any Feedback is greatly appreciated  
> Thanks  
> xxx


End file.
